


Knotty

by EthernalDream



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Friendship, Out of Character, Supernatural - Freeform, Typo(s)
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 07:39:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5777176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EthernalDream/pseuds/EthernalDream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumben Itachi memberikan hadiah berkelas berupa cincin platina. Biasanya sih hadiahnya aneh-aneh. Tapi apa Sasuke bisa pastikan hadiahnya aman? #SHBF 7 #Chained Up</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knotty

Sasuke menerawang benda berkilau di jarinya. Ia menghela napas lelah. Sial benar. Benda pembawa bencana. Sasuke melirik ke luar jendela yang masih dihiasi embun. Menatap sosok yang duduk manis di atas pohon ginkgo sambil tersenyum lugu.

'Kenapa menatapku begitu, Sasuke-sama?'

Terdengar sebuah tanya di kepala Sasuke.

Sasuke mendengus. Wajahnya bersemu tipis. Ketahuan.

Awas saja. Sasuke akan balas dendam seribu kali lipat.

Ikatan ini semakin lama membuat Sasuke makin terbuai saja.

…

Knotty © Eternal Dream Chowz

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

|Saya tidak memiliki chara yang ada dalam fanfiksi ini. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini selain kesenangan semata.|

Pairing: Sasuke U. x Hinata H.

Rate: T

Genre: Friendship, Supernatural

Warning: Out of Character, Typo(s), Alternate Universe

~SasuHina Bimonthly Ficlet 7~

~Chained Up~

…

"Sasuke, ini hadiah ulang tahun untukmu!"

Uchiha Sasuke melirik tanpa ada rasa tertarik. Ia melihat senyum lebar Itachi yang membuatnya makin ragu. Seperti yang sudah-sudah, Sasuke sangat mengantisipasi isi kotak hadiah Itachi berisi ular putih, jimat pernikahan—membuatnya heran saja—, buku-buku mantra usang dan lain-lain. Sasuke yakin akan mendapat hal serupa yang membuatnya merasa diejek. Memang keluarga Uchiha adalah keluarga yang menjaga kuil tua di atas bukit, bukan berarti Sasuke ikut-ikutan berpikiran kolot dan mau saja menjadi pewaris generasi ke empat dari bangunan bobrok yang baru dipugar tahun ini.

Sasuke punya pemikiran yang lebih realistis, belajar sampai lulus SMA di kampung kecil ini dan mengejar asa ke kota besar. Mana mau Sasuke dikurung terus sampai tua bangka di daerah hijau yang bahkan tak punya jalanan memadai menuju kota. Sasuke mengabaikan Itachi dan kembali menatap buku tulis berisi tugas Ekonomi miliknya.

"Hei, Otouto, kau tak tertarik dengan hadiahku?"

"Pergi sana. Aku tidak butuh hadiahmu."

Itachi merengut, "Ayolah! Terima saja! Nih!"

Sasuke menghela napas kesal saat Itachi mendorong sebuah kotak kecil ke telapak tangannya yang sedang dipakai menghitung persamaan debit-kredit. Itachi kabur setelah itu. Kakaknya yang bodoh itu seharusnya berangkat untuk melakukan prosesi penyucian sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu dan malah menyempatkan diri menemuinya hanya demi memberikan hal bodoh.

Sasuke menatap akuarium kaca di kamarnya yang berisi ular putih yang menjadi hadiah pertama Itachi untuknya saat berumur sebelas tahun. Saat itu Sasuke sangat ketakutan melihat ular sepanjang satu setengah meter bertubuh langsing yang melilit tangannya. Namun Sasuke mulai terbiasa juga pada akhirnya dan mau merawatnya—meski Itachi menjadi korban yang ia poroti untuk membeli pakan ular.

"Paling-paling isinya makanan untukmu," Sasuke mendengus, berbicara pada seekor ular yang melilit ranting artifisial yang diletakkan di dalam kotak kaca.

Sasuke membuka kubus yang rusuknya sepanjang lima senti. Bervolume seratus dua puluh lima sentimeter kubik. Kira-kira apa gerangan isinya? Sasuke ingin tahu hadiah apalagi yang Itachi tawarkan.

"Oh," gumam Sasuke saat semua perkiraannya dipatahkan dalam sesaat.

Jemarinya menyentuh sebuah benda bundar berwarna keperakan. Sasuke menatapnya lekat. "Itachi sedang punya banyak uang ya?" tebaknya sarkatis. Ia menarik keluar sebuah cincin keperakan dari bantalan busa dalam kotak. Sasuke mengabaikan tugas rumahnya untuk sesaat, cincin berbahan platina menjadi pusat perhatiannya. Cincin ditimang penuh sayang. Tumben Itachi member hadiah berkelas.

Sasuke melirik kamar yang kosong, bergumam kagum lalu mencoba cincin platina ke jemarinya. Sayangnya hanya cocok di jari manis tangan kiri. Sasuke heran, bagaimana bisa Itachi tahu ukuran jarinya?

Sasuke masih asyik menatap cincin perak yang berada di jemarinya. Lantas memicingkan mata saat warna keperakan terlihat melesap ke kulit tangan. Sasuke memekik.

"Huwa!"

Cincin platina yang tadinya menarik perhatian kini mengundang terror. Sasuke benar-benar kaget, cincin itu melesap seutuhnya ke dalam kulitnya. Sasuke mendesis horror. Ia membuka pintu kamar dan berlari ke lantai bawah.

"Sasuke, kenapa gaduh sekali!"

"Ibu, mana Itachi?!"

"Dia pergi ke kota sebelah untuk proses penyucian kuil."

Sasuke mati kata. Itachi bangsat! Hadiah apa ini?!

Sasuke kembali dengan lesu ke kamarnya. Memikirkan beberapa probabilitas. Itachi menyantetnya karena tidak pernah bersikap manis pada kakaknya itu. Atau ayah dan kakaknya bekerja sama mengutuk dirinya karena tidak mau menjadi penerus kuil.

Sasuke menjatuhkan diri di ranjang berseprei biru. Ia menatap langit-langit.

Jam yang berdentang membuat Sasuke merubah posisi dari tiduran menjadi duduk. Ia mengambil plastik berisi daging ayam yang ia beli di supermarket. Ia melirik kotak kaca berisi ular peliharaannya. Sasuke menyipitkan mata. Ia berjalan mendekat dan membuka sekat triplek yang menutup kotak kaca berisi ularnya.

Sasuke mendecih. Giliran ularnya yang hilang entah ke mana!

"Kuso!"

.

.

.

"Hei, bangun."

Sasuke membalikkan tubuhnya kea rah berlawanan. Ogah bangun. Badannya terasa sangat lemas.

"H-hei, Ningen, bangunlah!"

Suara yang mulanya mencicit akhirnya mengeras dan menyentakkan Sasuke dari alam bawah sadar.

"Apa sih? Berisik …" gerutu Sasuke sambil mengucek mata. Jam weker bahkan masih menunjukkan jam tiga pagi.

"A-aku tidak ingat memilih majikan pemalas seperti ini," terdengar gerutuan dari orang yang menyuruhnya bangun tadi.

Sasuke berhenti mengucek mata. Itu bukan suara ibunya lalu siapa perempuan yang menyuruhnya bangun? Lho?

Sasuke menatap tajam dengan mata yang berusaha menyesuaikan dengan kegelapan malam. Siapa orang asing yang membangunkannya di tengah malam? Seorang gadis berambut panjang terurai dengan mata tanpa pupil. Seram! Ya Tuhan, tolong lindungi Sasuke!

"K-kenapa menatapku?"

"Harusnya aku yang tanya! Kenapa kau masuk kamar orang sembarangan, hah! Kau ini siapa!"

Gadis itu menatap lugu, "Aku tinggal di sini kok."

Sasuke mengernyit. Jangan bilang ini adalah sebuah skenario di mana kakaknya menyembunyikan seorang gadis muda—atau jangan-jangan ini wanita gelap ayahnya. Durhaka sekali kau berpikir begitu Sasuke.

Gadis muda di depannya tersenyum, "A-aku tinggal denganmu selama beberapa tahun ini kok, Sasuke-sama. S-sudah enam tahun."

Sasuke melongo. Kapan dan di mana Sasuke pernah menculik gadis muda dan menyembunyikannya selama bertahun-tahun? Sasuke normal kok. Jangannya menculik gadis-gadis ke rumahnya, menculik Naruto untuk belajar kelompok pun Sasuke minta izin sama mama-papanya. Ada hubungannya enggak ya?

Kenapa pula dia tahu nama Sasuke!

Sasuke menatap ngeri saja. Tidak percaya pada satu katapun yang diucapkan si gadis asing.

"Oh ya, namaku Hinata. Salam kenal tuanku, Sasuke-sama."

"Tunggu dulu. Kapan aku jadi majikanmu?"

Hinata tersenyum geli. "Sasuke-sama bahkan sangat senang ketika memakai cincin tadi, kenapa masih bertanya?"

Sasuke melongo season dua.

Cincin …

Cincin perak …

Yang dipakai Sasuke siang tadi …

"ITACHI BANGSAT!"—teriakan Sasuke dengan gusar.

Hinata tersentak.

"Sasuke, ada apa ribut-ribut? Kenapa meneriaki Itachi?"

Mikoto membuka pintu kamar dengan wajah cemas. Sasuke kelabakan menutup-nutupi tubuh Hinata di belakangnya.

"I-Ibu, aku bisa jelaskan—"

"Sasuke! Sudah berapa kali Ibu katakan untuk jangan membiarkan ular itu keluar dari akuarium!"

Sasuke berjengit. Ular apa? Ularnya saja hilang sore tadi.

Ketika berbalik, seekor ular putih sedang menjalari permukaan lantai dengan tubuh licinnya. Sasuke menatap dengan mata terbelalak. Sekiranya, otak rasional tidak akan mempan menalar pada apa yang tengah terjadi.

Benar-benar—Itachi sialan.

Di lain tempat Itachi bersin beberapa kali karena dikutuk adiknya dari rumah.

.

.

.

Sasuke mendengus. Hinata duduk di depannya. Ular jadi-jadian miliknya dipaksa bercerita.

"U-uh, aku harus mulai dari mana?"

Sasuke bersidekap. "Sejak kau dibawa Itachi ke kamarku. Ya tentu saja dari awal!"

Hinata mengernyit sebal. Majikannya kok seperti ini pada bentuk manusianya? Padahal saat berwujud ular, Hinata sangat disayang dan dimanjakan. Dasar pilih kasih—masalahnya bukan ini sih.

"Aku ini siluman ular yang tinggal di pegunungan Hyuuga."

Ternyata selama ini Sasuke dititipi siluman ular!

"Saat itu manusia mulai membakar hutan dan membuat tempat tinggal. Banyak kaum kami yang pindah ke gunung lain. Aku tertangkap saat ayah dan kakak Uchiha-sama sedang melakukan penyucian di sana. Sebenarnya aku hampir dimusnahkan tapi Itachi-sama berbaik hati membiarkanku dirawat oleh Sasuke-sama."

Sasuke mendengarkan dengan wajah tertekuk, "Kenapa kau mau? Aku rasa kau bisa saja memperdayai kami semua."

Hinata tersenyum, wajahnya bersemu merah, "Awalnya aku memang bermaksud demikian, tapi karena Sasuke-sama begitu baik hati merawatku maka aku mengabdikan diri untukmu."

Sasuke merasa tersanjung—walau oleh siluman ular peliharaannya.

"Ya sudah, kau sudah kembali ke bentuk manusiamu. Pulang sana," usir Sasuke.

"M-mana bisa begitu, kan kita sudah mengikat kontrak. A-apalagi Itachi-sama memberikan kita sepasang jimat pernikahan yang sama."

Jemari Hinata tertaut di depan dada, seuntai benang simpul dari jimat tergantung manis di jemarinya. Sasuke menatap ngeri jimat kembar yang ia gantungkan tanpa niat di pintu kamarnya. Hadiah Itachi yang dulu ia pikir salah alamat. Ternyata Hinata juga diberikan hal serupa oleh Itachi!

Itachi minta dibantai sampai ke sel-selnya.

"Baka aniki, kubunuh kau. Hinata, aku minta kontrak kita dilepas."

Sasuke keheranan saat Hinata malah menatapnya dengan senyum lebar, "Tidak bisa, Sasuke-sama."

Kampret. Senang banget lihat Sasuke menderita. Angan-angan hidup dengan taraf hidup lebih tinggi di kota lenyap seketika. Kontrak seumur hidup. Tidak bisa dilepas lagi. Sasuke lemas seketika.

"Sasuke-sama tidak menginginkanku?" tanya Hinata dengan raut sendu. Paras ayunya yang sedih ditambah tatapan menuntut penjelasan pada Sasuke.

Sasuke jadi merasa ragu menjawab iya. Bersimpati sekaligus berlapang dada.

"Uh, tidak juga …"

Sasuke salah besar ketika mengatakan hal itu. Sepasang tangan mungil hangat menggenggam tangannya. Senyum penuh arti membuat Sasuke jengkel. "Y-yokatta, aku sudah mendapat persetujuan Sasuke-sama!"

"Kau membodohiku ya?!"

Jidat Sasuke menampilkan empat siku-siku. Murka.

Hinata malah tersenyum lugu.

Hari-hari Sasuke sebagai seorang majikan gadis siluman ular pun mulai dijalani.

.

.

.

Setelah mengikat kontrak dengan Hinata, Sasuke jadi bisa melihat hal yang gaib. Sedikit banyak membuatnya ngeri tapi sesuai janji, Hinata melindunginya dan jujur saja gadis itu kuat. Sebagai gantinya, Sasuke menjadi wadah energi bagi Hinata. semacam simbiosis mutualisme.

Sasuke melirik Hinata yang berjalan bersisian dengannya. Hinata mengantisipasi kalau tidak ada yang bisa melihatnya selain Sasuke atau orang-orang yang punya kemampuan khusus. Sasuke tak berkomentar banyak, sepenuhnya merasa terbebani.

Rasionalitas yang ia perjuangkan selama ini hilang ditelan angin. Buktinya ia kini terikat dengan salah satu hal yang seringkali dianggap hanya mitos. Sasuke menghela napas.

"Hinata, kenapa kau terus mengikutiku?"

"Kenapa?"—malah balik bertanya.

"Jangan dekat-dekat denganku."

Hinata mengerucutkan bibir. "A-aku akan selalu bersama denganmu. Mana bisa terlepas."

Kalimat Hinata membuat Sasuke berdebar—sedikit, hanya sedikit. Namun satu senyuman Hinata membuat wajah Sasuke memerah. Ini semua gara-gara Itachi.

Yah, Sasuke akan belajar terbiasa pada ikatannya dengan Hinata.

.

.

.

THE END

Glossary:

Kuso: Sial

Otouto: Adik laki-laki

Ningen: Manusia

Yokatta: Syukurlah

A/N: Haiii! Selamat berpartisipasi di SHBF 7 ya! Maaf cerita saya lagi-lagi cheesy begini. Oh ya, dari beberapa karya yang masuk, saya ingin menyarankan sedikit kalau semua tema yang diajukan kali ini TIDAK harus dikaitkan dengan sesuatu yang dark atau malah terkesan eksplisit. Yah tapi terserah ide kalian semua kok. Dan ingat jangan dibuat multichap atau rate M ya. Keterangan lebih lanjut boleh cek profil saya. Selamat berpartisipasi! Jaa~~

Mind to RnR?

Salam,

Ether-chan


End file.
